The Stars Above Us
by KAKEtheDEER
Summary: Aplanis is a new pony in town, who only really came for one reason. But she soon finds out what she's really meant to do, and what her cutie mark really means. There may be a bit of romance in the future!


**Hello [most likely] bronies!**

**I am just a random 15 year old girl who wanted to write a fanfiction about a pony.**

**My own pony character named Aplanis [if you want, you can see pictures of her on deviantart, just look up my username "neon-slulshie"]**

**I'm not exactly a brony/pegusister or whatever**

**I just like the show and draw the characters…**

**Lol I bet that's what a brony is xD**

**Anyway**

**Hope you like this!**

[][][][][][][][][][][]

Right wing- Check

Left wing- Check

Wind- Perfect

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer said into the microphone. "I'm pleased to present, the number one flyer _and _astronimer in Equestria…" The audience chattered in excitement. "Miss Aplanis!"

The crowd went wild, and I flew out into the open arena. Whistles and screams filled my ears, and they twitched with pleasure. The dark night air smelled amazing, and there was absolutely no star in the sky.

I quickly did my routine; swerving through the audience, making them stare in awe. Every once and a while, I would drop some star dust, like confetti through the sky.

"Alright," I muttered to myself. "This is it."

I looked over in the crowd and saw the boy I've had a crush on for a while now, and he smiled. But then he started yelling, he didn't look very happy, either.

"What?" I yelled, thinking he could hear me.

"I SAID," his voice seemed to change all of a sudden. "GET OUT OF BED!"

The dream vanished, and all of a sudden, I was staring face to face with my mom.

"AH!" Somehow I managed to roll out of bed, land on the floor, and finally sneeze, causing star dust to fly all around me. My mom just gave me that usual "_seriously?"_ look, and I just smiled back.

"No, but really," she said walking out of the room. "You're leaving my house today, you better get a move on."

"Oh," I muttered. "Right."

I had completely forgotten; today's the day I move to Ponyville to study the stars. Not only that, but help the other pegusus control the weather. My mom is more excited than I am, which really hurts my little pony heart inside. But she's always been hateful to me, so I shouldn't be heart-broken.

I look around my room, all the posters have been taken down, all my furniture is wiped clean of all my junk, and my closet is empty. I sighed as the pegusus movers arrived outside my window.

Today's the day.

[][][][]**Instert intro song here xD **[][][][][]

The ride over wasn't as bad as I thought.

After my mom hugged me goodbye, gave me a mysterious present, and literally kicked me outside of our house, I was able to sit in the carriage and relax.

I sat and looked at the present, not bothering to see what it looked like outside(I can see this any time I want.) I was really tempted to open it up right then, but the tag said "**OPEN WITH CAUTION.**" Now what the heck could that mean? My mother wouldn't give me a bomb for a present… Would she?

"Miss Aplanis?" The deep male voice of one of the pegusus made me jump, and I stood up in the carriage. "We are arriving at Ponyville."

"Kay," I simply replied.

We landed on the ground softly, and I jumped out of the carriage, my bags on my back.

"Holy…" I trailed off as I took in Ponyville. It was beautiful! So many colors, beautiful ponies, amazing weather- why had I never heard of Ponyville until now!

"You!" I heard somebody yell in the distance. I quickly glanced to my right to see a pegusus heading my way. A blue pony, with a rainbow mane and tail, and she even-

_CRASH!_

-On top of me…

"What was that for?" I said, trying to stand back up. The rainbow pony just smiled, eyes shining. I raised an eyebrow, and she just smiled even wider.

"HI!" She yelled. "My name is Rainbow Dash, and oh my gosh LOOK AT YOUR WINGS!" She flew over me and held out my wings, it was a little embarrassing. "You _must _be the new pegusus!"

"I guess so," I said with a fake smile.

"Come on!" She said as she took my hoof into the air with her. "I'll show you around Ponyville!"

I was lifted up into the air, my luggage still on the ground, scattered all over. I sighed as we went higher and higher, it was hard to be upset when you could see the entire city from above.

She explained to me what the pegusus do around Ponyville. She was the main pegusus here, and usually she was the only one moving the clouds, but others are welcome to help any time. She told me about weather changes, and how once a year we have to send water up into Cloudsdale. Finally, she showed me all of her best friends' houses.

"This is Fluttershy's house," she said as we circled around a colorful house, different animals all around. "She's another pegusus, but she likes animals a lot."

We passed another house, a library. "That's Twilight Sparkle's place," she playfully scoffed. "Bookworm."

We passed an apple farm, this was Applejack's farm, along with Big Mac, Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, and many others. They're obsessed with apples, Rainbow Dash had told me.

A giant bakery was the last of her friends houses we looked at, extremely colorful. "Pinkie Pie and her parents live there," she explained to me. "Sugar Cube Corner, if you were wondering."

We flew up a little higher and came across a cloud house. "This is my house," Rainbow Dash said proudly, like I would be impressed. I mean, it was pretty, but I really did like that library house.

"It's nice," I finally said. "But the only thing I'm wondering: where am I staying? I never got my address, just a picture of it."

I handed her a picture of my house, and she gasped, "No way. You're staying there?" She busted out laughing, and I started to fly away angrily. "Hey wait!"

She flew in front of me, but I wouldn't stop. "I'm sorry, it's just, that's not even a house! It's just, well, uhm…" I passed her slowly, leaving her behind. I thought this place was really nice, but I guess there are some ponies here that just aren't.

"I'll find it on my own, thanks," I said, and wiped a little tear from my cheek. I landed on the ground softly and walked around. I might as well go and stop by that library, Twilight Sparkle I think. She seems like a smart pony, maybe she'd know her way to my new place.

[][][][][]

**Oooooo rainbow, you're in for it now.**

**Ha ya Aplanis isn't exactly the happiest pony**

**I'll try and update this at least once a week, about every weekend. But with band, low grades in school and stuff, driving school, I might not be able to update a bunch. But I'll try.**

**So bye for now!**

**Please review, I'd really like that!**

**~Kake the Deer**


End file.
